


Sick

by Why_Did_I_Do_This942



Series: Sick [1]
Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Blindfolds, Blood, Bondage, Choking, Deception, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Forced Crossdressing, Gags, Gaslighting, Gay ships, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, Insanity, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Please Kill Me, Punishment, Sadism, Snuggling, Torture, Violence, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere, nooooo, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Did_I_Do_This942/pseuds/Why_Did_I_Do_This942
Summary: Myron is the world's greatest hunter, his life is pretty good until he starts collapsing randomly. Out of concern, his butler calls a doctor, hoping to cure Myron's sickness, little did he know... the doctor is the cause of it. To escape a mental asylum, Myron must outwit a deranged yandere ghost posing as a doctor and stop his life from crumbling or even ending. Will he get out of his prison and finally be cured, or will he only get sicker, infecting everyone around him?Yeah, I suck at summaries, I know.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, boy. I'm writing this for a friend, and I'm already regretting my life decisions. Max, Myron, Clara, and Winston all belong to Poptropica (I can't believe what I've done to these innocent characters, I'm so sorry). The others are original characters. You don't need to have played the game in order to understand this. 
> 
> Oh, and this chapter is really short, but my next one should be longer, this is really just an intro.

If you're reading this... HELP. My name is Myron, and I'm in a really fucked up situation. Since I have no way of getting out and I have nothing better to do, I guess I'll tell you how I ended up captive to a love crazy ghost in a mental hospital. ...Confused? Yeah, you and me both. Just sit back, relax, grab some popcorn, make sure no one else can read this from over your shoulder and we'll begin.

It was just another day in Yukon, a forest in Canada with a very small population. The least densely populated in all of the Canadian territories. I stepped outside from my beautiful log cabin (which is really more of a mansion if I do say so myself) and took a look around. A smile spread across my cheeks as I saw the sun just starting to rise, the fresh dew on the grass, the tweeting of the birds in the trees and the feel of a gentle breeze. Ah, springtime, my favorite part of the year. The sun shines, the flowers bloom, the bitter cold of winter fades, and best of all... I get to shoot wild animals in the face! "Winston, dear man, hurry along! I want to set up the traps as quickly as possible!" I boomed, eager to begin my hunt. "Yes, of course, sir." The raspy voice of my faithful butler said as he stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Excellent, we shall get a move on immediately!" I declared, he gave a subtle nod of his head and stared at the ground in response. My smile grew at the sight of it, I take a great pleasure in being in control. Now, if you haven't caught on, I'm a hunter, the greatest in the world, as a matter of fact! I've been in many nasty situations, a crocodile bit my torso, an African rhino nearly gored me, a panther gave me a scar with its claw just under my right eye, and the silver back gorilla... a wily foe indeed. But I inevitably got the best of all these creatures! My blood line demands it, for I come from a lineage of great hunters. It doesn't matter to me if the animal is 'endangered' or not. Frankly, they're more 'in danger' when I come around, ha ha! Yes, yes... well, regardless, I wasn't hunting much today, just seeing what was out, it wasn't a special hunt... or so I thought.

Eventually, my dear man and I had everything set up, now, we were simply going to watch and wait. It was my least favorite part of the hunt, I don't like waiting, I am not a patient man. After what felt like an eternity, I saw a grizzly bear come lumbering out of its cave, my bored look was instantly replaced with excitement, a smirk flashed across my face and I positioned an arrow into my crossbow, Winston waited patiently behind me as I took aim. "Tally-ho!" I cried as I let my arrow fly, the bear looked our direction, startled, it raised it's paw to defend against my arrow, but it was too late, it was struck in the eye a moment before its paw blocked its face. "Aha!" I yelled, I ran from the bushes I was hiding in as the bear made pained noises. It shook its head ferociously and charged towards me, my smirk only grew as I notched another arrow, I saw the bear approach, I saw myself aim, and then-! I saw black.

When next I awoke I was in my bed. I groaned a bit at the sight of my ceiling. Damn it all! Had it only been a dream? No- it couldn't have been. It was too real. I forced myself to get on my feet, a task I found nearly impossible. I wobbled uncontrollably for a few moments before I grabbed the frame of my bed for support. I panted heavily and gathered my thoughts, what was wrong with me? Why did I feel so weak? "Winston!" I bellowed as loud as I could, which isn't saying much. "Coming, sir!" He called back as I heard his feet rushing up the stairs. My vision blurred and I fought to stay conscious. I could faintly hear the door to my room opening, it sounded so far away. I could see the figure of my butler approaching me, I knew he was saying something, but I couldn't make out what it was. It was mumbling at first, then an almost static like sound took over, it was so loud it hurt, I shook my head, trying to make it stop to no avail. I was barely aware of when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders to steady me. The normal sensation of touch was replaced with a tingling feeling that quickly transitioned into burning. I tried to speak but I had a lump in my throat, similar to the feeling you get as you hold back a sob, everything ached. I fell limp into the arms of my butler and took several short, quick breaths. I'm not certain how long we stayed like that, but it faded after quite some time. "...Are you alright, sir?" Winston asked me, genuine concern in his typically emotionless voice. With some effort I managed to nod my head, which was resting on his shoulder. He had sat on the bed and placed me next to him, I was a bit embarrassed, I despise feeling weak or helpless, relying on others for simple things like standing, for instance, is degrading to me. "I'm going to call your doctor, sir. This isn't like you." Winston suddenly said. "Nonsense," I argued. "I'm feeling right as rain! Besides, my doctor is on vacation in the Bahamas." Winston shook his head and tenderly rubbed my back. "I'll find another doctor, if I hadn't stepped in-! Th-that bear would've..!" He stuttered, clutching me closer. I internally sighed, I hate it when Winston is upset, he's sensitive, alright? And.. yes.. I say this because I may have developed some.. feelings for him. "Okay, okay, I'll see a doctor." I reluctantly agreed. Winston cupped my face gently and smiled, his sapphire blue eyes filled with relief. "...Thank you." He breathed. I resisted the urge to blush and faked looking annoyed. "Uh huh, you're welcome." I said, pushing his hand off me. He didn't really seem to mind, though. He was too relieved that I had agreed to see a doctor. "You know, I actually just heard about a doctor who's supposedly really good, I'll see if I can make an appointment with him, sir." I tilted my head and asked "Oh yeah? What's his name?" I asked. "Dr Ghost, I believe." He replied. "Dr Ghost... huh, what a strange name. It... sounds familiar." I muttered to myself. Winston got off my bed and started walking out of the room, but before he did, he turned to look at me and said "You know, sir, I'm glad you agreed to see a doctor, I'd hate the thought that you were getting sick."


End file.
